


At Odds

by AceQueenKing



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Qun, Qunari Culture and Customs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: He does not expect her to agree to go with him across the sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wintertree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintertree/gifts).



An odd warrior, Tabris.

She should be a poor fighter; bones starved of nutrition in a slum, her eyes more consumed with hatred than logical annihilation of her foes. And yet –

And yet, she is _resplendent_ in battle. Furious against the darkspawn, merciless against the unjust. She has beaten him in battle; she has knocked his teeth in, answered the challenge for leadership with a righteous and swift take-down.

The Qun does not make place for the foolish emotion known as love, but Sten thinks – just for one moment – that perhaps, he understands why the foolish foreigners do the things they do.

She would make, he thinks, a good qunari.

It is a surprising suggestion, even unto himself. He keeps it deep in his heart as she moves – _join us_ , he thinks at the Landsmeet; _join us_ , he thinks as she slides her sword (which she has _not_ lost) into the arch-demon.

It's a suggestion he offers expecting no reward. “You could come with me to Par Vollen,” he says. He does not mention that an elf's life in Par Vollen is far better; the Ferelden are racist, divisive when the Qun unites.

He does not expect her to take it – Par Vollen is far away, leagues across the sea. It will mean not seeing her family again; her friends. He should be furious at himself for suggesting it, except that she is too exquisite a creature to deny a chance to become part of the Qun.

But to his surprise, she nods. “I would love to,” she says quietly.

“We leave tomorrow,” He says, and turns on his heel.

The Qun does not allow for attachment.

And yet – he is disturbingly grateful at the thought of her being by his side.


End file.
